Like This Or Like That
by iPAiNTED
Summary: -


**Like This Or Like That**

_--BLUEEEYYY (the perfect color is the sky)_

Summary: Hyuuga Neji asks Tenten out, no, really. He just never expected it to be this difficult, maybe a little too difficult. NejiTen.

Setting: Somewhat Alternate Universe.

Pairings: Centered on Tenten & Neji, also slightly HinaNaru and InoShika.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, no own, blah, blah, and blah.

Status: Complete.

xxx

**First Step  
**_--Tenten_

"Wait—_what_?" exclaimed a confused Tenten, "Say that again."

Silence

"Neji, don't ignore me." Tenten warned, glaring at her sparring partner.

Still silence.

"Neji, you idiot—

"You heard me the first time." He finally replied, "And I don't like being called an idiot."

"I heard nothing, so just say it again. Is it that hard?" she exclaimed, "What did you say anyways?"

"I'm leaving." was the only reply she got as he walked away.

She stood there, motionless.

xxx

_--Neji_

He waited.

Or as close to waiting as it could be called…

Hyuuga Neji was walking away slowly _and_ she wasn't following.

Wait—

She wasn't following?

He stopped and even though he knew it was for a stupid cause, he did it anyways.

"Byakugan," he muttered quietly, walking slowly again, _really_ slowly.

Hey, it was either his blood limit or turning around and making her start thinking he was desperate. A Hyuuga was _never_ desperate. And even if a Hyuuga was, they _never _showed it.

She _really _wasn't following.

Didn't she hear what he said? _Once_ was more than enough.

Cursing her bad hearing, he muttered to himself, "This is stupid."

His steps no longer faltered, as he walked away furiously.

He never looked back.

xxx

_--Tenten_

Okay.

So what was she supposed to do? He ignored her and left.

She glared at his disappearing back.

"That idiot," She cursed out loud, "With that dumb 'I never repeat what I say' attitude."

Now she was glaring at the open air.

She felt stupid.

She _looked_ stupid.

What's a girl to do?

Was Tenten even a girl? She _looked_ like a girl. Yeah. A girl that looked stupid.

She glared, _and_ glared some more at absolutely, positively _nothing._

At one point she even wanted to punch herself and _that's_ saying much.

Angrily she stomped away, muttering something under her breath.

If someone was walking beside her, they can surely hear her repeating one phrase.

"Neji is an idiot."

Xxx

_--Neji_

What was he supposed to do? This was infuriating.

This was _hard._

He glared as hard as he could at every couple passing by.

This was _unfair._

He felt like a loser even though he was already a jounin.

This was _dumb._

Nobody noticed his glare and if they did, they ignored it because they were too into their lovey-dovey modes.

Someone patted him on the back, he was about to kill them right here and now.

"Hey! Neji! Relax. It's just me, the future Hokage!" shouted the person, backing away from Neji's palm.

Neji rolled his eyes mentally, _Naruto._

"What do you want?" Neji said in a monotone voice. It was more like a statement than a question. It didn't matter though because Naruto ignored him.

Naruto was stupid.

"Anyways, I'm so glad I saw you." Naruto said, smiling with his trademark grin.

Neji raised an eyebrow as Naruto continued, "I can't figure out what to get for Hinata! It's her birthday in a week and—

"She will be satisfied with whatever you get her." Neji stated in his cold voice. At this moment he wanted Naruto gone. Gone—just gone. Even Naruto was _dating_ even though it was his cousin but still. He wanted to smack his face against the wall and just _die._

Naruto was still talking clearly not noticing that Neji wanted to be left alone.

God must hate Neji.

"I know! I just can't figure out what to get her. Do you have any ideas? What are _you_ getting her?" Naruto asked, looking curiously at Neji.

"You are fifteen. What did you give her _last_ year?" muttered Neji, realizing he couldn't escape anytime soon.

He really hated socializing.

It was such a _pain._

_Naruto_ was a pain. And the fact that Naruto actually _beat _Neji in a fight before hurt worst. It was a few years ago in the chunnin exam and everyone must've already forgotten but still. It was in _public._ Everybody saw.

It was _embarrassing._

It was a total _shock_ to everyone and even _himself._

Life just sucked. It wasn't easy and there wasn't an easier road. If only—if _only_ he could've gone back in time and win instead of the dumb word _lose._ Because Hyuuga Neji was a winner and he never lost before, not even _once._ At least not to anyone around his age anyways. So he just _had_ to hold this grudge, just _had_ to. And he would've asked Naruto for a rematch a _long_ time ago but he didn't want another surprise of losing again. Naruto was _full_ of surprises.

And _if_ he lost again, he would seriously cry.

Hyuugas do not cry, except for Hyuuga Hinata but she's the so-called _angel_ of the family—the girl that can't hurt a fly. No, really, she can't.

God, Neji just realized Hinata and Naruto fit each other _perfectly._ One of them was full of surprises and the other a complete angel and he knew them both. Could life get any worst?

"Neji, are you listening?" shouted Naruto, waving his hands before Neji's face.

"Yes. I was." Neji lied, perfectly through his teeth. It even _sounded_ like the truth. Well, to anyone that ever talked to him anyways.

It wasn't like they could tell a difference.

It wasn't like he even gave them a chance to tell a difference.

"So anyways, I gave Hinata my favorite cup noodles last year and the year before that…" he mumbled, "And the year before that too…"

Neji rolled his eyes yet again mentally. His cousin just_ had_ to start dating a ramen-lover.

"Do you think I should give her _two_ of my favorite cup noodles this year?" asked Naruto.

He was hopeless, Neji decided.

"Have you ever thought of giving her something _else_ besides noodles?" muttered Neji, under his breath, "Noodles is all you think about right? What about what _she_ likes? It's not always about _you."  
_

Naruto looked confused, "Eh? What did you say? I can't hear you. You are talking under your breath and so very quietly. Talk louder!"

Neji glared while Naruto responded by smiling.

This was truly hopeless.

"What do you know anything that Hinata likes?" asked Neji.

"Oh! She likes to improve on becoming a better ninja! She likes to never give up and she likes to—

"No. _God, _how did you survive in life?" snapped Neji, "Look. What does Hinata like in items you know—possessions or _things_?"

Naruto stared and stared.

And Neji glared and glared.

_Finally_,Naruto looked like he understood for he was about to speak up yet again, "Oh! She likes—

"Yes. That's right." Said Neji, he felt like he was talking to a three year old, "You can get her _that_ and don't tell me what _that_ is. Okay? Bye."

Good riddance.

Neji left without another word.

He had his _own_ problems to worry about.

XXX

"Tenten!" shouted a girl.

Tenten sighed.

She was on her way home too and would've reached there if, ah forget it.

It didn't matter no more.

"What is it, Ino?" asked Tenten, looking at the younger girl.

Before her eyes were Ino, Sakura and Hinata. Hinata clearly looked like she was forced to come.

"We were just about to go to your house." Said Ino, smiling.

"Oh." Tenten uttered.

"Look. We were thinking about having a girl's night out. You know, hangout day for just girls. So we can fix everything that's wrong with our friendships—

"Ino you pig, there's nothing wrong." Sakura interrupted.

"Anyways," Ino continued, ignoring Sakura, "If there's nothing wrong then we could bond more. You know? It's always better to have fun once in a while with your own gender for old time's sakes."

There was no such thing as old time's sakes.

Seriously because they were never friends to begin with, they only met at the chunnin exams.

But it really was better than being alone…

And Tenten really didn't feel like sulking just because Neji ignored her after their training session.

"So, let's go to my house. It's on the way!" announced Ino, dragging Hinata. Sakura was leading the way, clearly showing she's been to Ino's house many times.

Tenten sighed but she followed anyways.

She really didn't feel like being alone today.

Ino's mother opened the door and would've spoken but Ino said, "Mom! Don't bother us. We are having a girl's night out."

Her mother looked insulted by her daughter but she forced a smile, "Okay, dear."

Ino dragged Hinata upstairs, ignoring her protest. Sakura walked up too, leaving Tenten and Ino's mother alone.

"I'm Tenten. Hello Mrs. Yamanaka," Tenten greeted politely.

"Hello sweetheart, you can go upstairs where my daughter is waiting." She replied kindly, "You are such a well-mannered girl if only Ino was like that…"

Tenten plastered a smile as she quickly walked upstairs.

She couldn't deal with mothers seeing as her own mother was never home.

"Tenten, there you are!" said Sakura, "We were looking for you. Come in!"

Tenten stepped into Ino's room and it looked very cozy indeed. It was like any other room but with color. It was warm and made her feel fuzzy inside. It wasn't too big and it wasn't empty either. Ino had a lot of shelves with stuff animals placed on top.

Tenten decided that Ino must have a lot of clothes.

On the floor, Hinata was sitting down next to Ino on a flowery rug. Sakura sat along with them and Tenten joined in. It was like a circle, uh, square.

"So anyways, first what we do is talk about _boys_." Ino stated, while giggling. Sakura laughed along with her. Hinata just blushed while Tenten stared.

"I—I have a boyfriend." Mumbled Hinata, "I don't think I should—

"It's okay Hinata. We are _just_ talking. You shouldn't care about that stupid loud-mouth idiot so much." Sakura said, reassuring Hinata. It sounded mean but Sakura didn't really mean it. Well, that was what Tenten thought anyways.

"Okay first. Is anyone here dating anyone besides Hinata?" asked Ino.

Sakura shook her head along with Tenten.

"Okay. Me either." Smiled Ino, "Hinata, you lucky girl even though it _is_ Naruto."

Hinata just blushed.

Tenten realized that this would be a _long_ day.

Xxx

_--Neji_

Where was Tenten?

He couldn't find her _anywhere._

Just when he decides that he needed someone to train with even though it was for the second time that day, she was _gone._

It was like she disappeared.

He even went to her house and was surprised to see her mother. Her mother had always been on missions so she was never home. It was always her father who had been home to watch the weapon's shop and stuff. Anyways, back to the point: Tenten wasn't home.

Where else could she be?

She wasn't even at her store and her own parents didn't know where she was.

What kind of parents were they? Wait, this wasn't his problem so why did he care? And Tenten was a big girl now. She was sixteen, just like him, so obviously her parents would've stop caring about her well being. Well at least _she_ still had parents, unlike him.

Neji was frustrated, he really wanted to train and if he had to train by himself so be it.

He stalked angrily towards the training field and wished he never went there.

Too bad wishes don't come true.

Because there training was the two so-called 'Beautiful Green Beasts Of Konoha,' it was his former teacher Gai and his former teammate Lee.

This was really _not_ his day.

Xxx

_--Tenten_

"So anyways, Hinata, how did you and Naruto began?" asked Sakura, "You know, even I never noticed it. He's always you know…" she stopped.

Because we all knew what she would've said without really meaning to, Naruto had always liked Sakura. Tenten realized that Sakura was a person that was really bad with words. She must've always said things that she didn't mean. Sakura was a good person but with a mouth like that people could question otherwise.

Tenten was ready to comfort the Hyuuga if she decided to cry.

She didn't.

Okay, now Tenten was surprised along with the other two. Sakura looked slightly guilty and Ino looked angry at Sakura. Hinata just smiled nervously.

"I…I knew that a long time ago. It's okay. He's always declared that he's liked you in our academy and genin days." Said Hinata, showing she wasn't offending even though we all knew the truth. Hinata was a good person, a _really_ good person. If someone insulted her, she would accept it. This was just how she was. Tenten was almost envious of her personality, almost.

"You mean, you don't mind?" asked Sakura, the guilt slowly leaving her face.

"I don't mind… I mean, Naruto and I have been dating for over two years and—

"What?" shrieked Ino, "How come I didn't know? I thought you just started dating this month!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, "When did this happen?"

"Was… I supposed to tell you guys?" asked Hinata, looking down.

"No. No! It's okay. You didn't have to, I mean, we were never close. You didn't have to!" said Ino, trying to cheer the girl up.

Tenten just stared, unsure of what to do. This was all new to her. She's always been training and well, training.

"So, uh, who confessed? You or him?" asked Ino, clearly curious.

"N-Naruto did." Hinata stammered, blushing.

Okay. Now _that_ was a surprise.

Tenten always knew that Hinata liked Naruto but she never realized that Naruto actually liked her back. Even _she_ thought he'd always liked Sakura. Now, Naruto confessing to Hinata first was a real twist. Well, Naruto _always_ did twist everyone. I mean, he's _Naruto._

"When… he confessed to me, he—he looked really embarrassed," mumbled Hinata, her face going redder, "He said that he never felt this way about anyone before and he wasn't really sure what he was feeling. I think… he didn't even know he was confessing to me."

"That's so sweet." Ino was the first to speak, "I mean. Wow."

Hinata just nodded her head, her face going redder if possible.

Sakura finally spoke after awhile, "So… when he liked _me_ he didn't really like me because he liked _you? _Because he never knew anything about feelings so he only _thought_ he liked me and even _I_ thought he liked me…"

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean—

"No. It's okay. Really, it's just kind of shocking even to me. I always thought that he liked me so I'm really just shocked, okay? Hinata you didn't do anything wrong. Honestly." Mumbled Sakura, "I just don't know how to deal with this. So then, does that mean even _Lee_ doesn't really like me?"

Okay. Her question was clearly pointed at Tenten.

"I think… that he really likes you so I don't think you should worry." Tenten murmured after much thinking of her words, "But… I'm not really sure if he still does."

"Fore-head girl." Shouted Ino angrily, "You don't like any of them. So it shouldn't matter if they liked you or not. Why are you so _selfish?_"

"I'm not selfish." Sakura bit back, "It's just—such a shock. I mean, people that declared they liked me and them never actually did. What if I actually liked them back? Would you like that? I was _lied_ to. I feel _cheated._"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Get over it. You like Sasuke, don't you?"

"Don't _you?"_ countered Sakura.

"I—

Ino was abruptly interrupted by her mother's voice, "Ino! Phone from Shikamaru, come get it. You have ten seconds."

We all stood in shock as Ino quickly scrambled off the floor and ran out her room and straight downstairs.

Nobody moved as we hear Ino's loud shouting all the way from downstairs, "Mom! Don't hang up! Shikamaru finally called me for once, it must be important. Don't hang up!"

"Ino… likes Shikamaru?" it was Hinata who break the confusing silence.

Sakura slowly nodded, "I think so."

Tenten just stared.

"Anyways, Shikamaru must like Ino too seeing as he actually called her." Sakura declared.

Tenten looked confused, "What do you mean? It's just a phone call."

Hinata giggled for once out of the entire time, "Oh. Tenten, I forgot you were a year older than us. You don't know Shikamaru that well. He's well… really lazy…"

"Yeah, Shikamaru would stay in bed all day if he could help it. No actually, if he _could_ help it, he wouldn't even want to wake up at all." Sakura continued.

"Oh." Was all Tenten could say.

"I… I think they fit together." Murmured Hinata, "I mean; they've known each other since they were babies. Their fathers are best friends and all."

"How do _you_ know that?" asked Sakura, starring at Hinata.

"I went to Naruto's favorite noodle restaurant with him a few times and I always see Shikamaru and Ino bickering about their younger days. Ino's really loud…" explained Hinata.

"What? They went on a date?" asked Tenten, bewildered.

"No! Chouji was there too… I think it was a get together of their team. They… were teammates too you know." Hinata replied.

"That's great!" started Sakura, "If Ino hooks up with Shikamaru there will be no one breaking Sasuke and I! Not that we are together yet… but we soon will be!"

Tenten was about to murmur, "Is that all you think about?" but she stopped herself in time. She couldn't be mean besides, she didn't know Sakura that well and for all she knows, Sakura could be wishing Ino good luck in her own ways.

"I…I guess I should be going, Naruto said he had something to give me early." Hinata murmured, blushing as she stood up.

"That's sweet, anyways, I'm going to go look for Sasuke." Said Sakura, "And if I can't find him, I'll just go back to the hospital and work over-time or something."

"You… aren't you ever going to give up on Sasuke?" asked Tenten, curiously.

"Aren't _you_ ever going to give up on Neji?" Sakura countered.

"What brought _Neji_ into this?" Tenten snapped.

"I mean, you two should just like, get together already. It's not good to stay single. I mean, I really thought you weren't single seeing as you and Neji _always_ spend practically 24/7 with each other." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"That's not true. All we do is train!" Tenten denied, "We don't spend 24/7 with each other! _And_ he doesn't like me."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Said Sakura, "I'll see you around, Sasuke's waiting for me." She left just like that.

Tenten glared at the disappearing girl.

"T-Tenten," mumbled Hinata, "I think that… Neji-niisan likes you."

"_What?_" Tenten looked outraged, "Not you too!"

"I really do…" replied Hinata, as she and Tenten walked downstairs.

Tenten was furious. Neji didn't like her and she was going to prove it.

She mouthed a 'bye' to Ino who was still talking on the phone. She was bickering and yelling but she actually looked like she was enjoying it. She bid goodbye to Ino's mother and watched as Hinata went the opposite direction of her. She was far too into her thoughts to know she was going the wrong way.

Neji didn't like her.

He _didn't._

They were all _wrong._

_Wrong._

Xxx

_--Neji_

He would've walked away, he would've walked back.

He would've turned around and ran as fast as he could.

But no, they just _had_ to call out to him.

Today was such a _pain._

And _Tenten_ wasn't here either. He was always able to deal with _those_ two because Tenten was here and she clearly wasn't. This was another big, gigantic problem of his.

He really needed to just _leave._

Preferably right _now._

Gai-sensei and Lee ran up to them, "Hey Neji! Long time no see."

Neji gritted his teeth, "Yes. I must be going now. It was nice seeing you again. Good bye."

He turned around, about to walk away but was stopped by a stupid hug.

He _hated_ being touched.

Who dared touch him?

"Neji, we missed you! Rival Neji! Let us spar and see who the best out of the two of us is once again." Shouted Lee, his arms were stopping Neji from leaving.

"Don't touch me." Neji snarled, throwing Lee's arms off him, "Don't you ever do that _ever_ again."

Lee and Gai stepped back. It had slipped their minds that Neji hated being touched. And he got angry _every_ time. And every time that he did, Neji looked _scary._

Today was a _really_ bad day.

This had _got_ to be the _worst_ day of his entire _life._

Neji stomped away angrily, not before glaring furiously at the two. If looks could kill, they'd be dead a million times by now.

Gai and Lee cowered in fear as they quickly murmured, "We shall now run 600 laps! Farewell Neji and cool down!"

They left quickly.

_Thank God._

Xxx

_--Tenten_

Neji didn't like her.

No, he did not.

He simply didn't, there.

So why was her heart screaming with joy at the possibility of Neji liking her?

It was _wrong._

_They_ were wrong.

_Everyone_ was wrong.

It just wasn't possible because, Neji wouldn't like her at all, ever. They were sparring partners and that was it. That was all. But Sakura and Hinata had been so convincing that she almost believed them, _almost._ She mentally laughed at herself, like _that_ was ever going to happen. He was only her sparring partner that was it.

He was barely even her friend.

So how could he like her? It has got to be the most ridiculous thing anybody has ever told her.

She was his sparring partner as he was hers' but she didn't own them.

Sparring partners was all they would ever be.

All they _could_ ever be.

Too lost in her thoughts she never noticed when she crashed into someone.

Xxx

_--Neji_

He was angry, yet again.

He decided he should just go home and sleep the day away because this day could _always_ get worst.

Well, as worst as worst can get. It was already worst, who was he kidding?

Anything else and it would be a _nightmare._

Neji never had nightmares, he _always_ had dreamless sleeps and he liked it that way, thank you very much.

Neji was too into his anger about how _awful_ the day was that he never noticed someone crashing into him.

'The people these days,' he thought angrily.

He was about to snap and yell at the person before him when he noticed who it was.

"Tenten," the word left his mouth before he could stop himself.

And suddenly his day didn't feel that bad anymore.

Xxx

_--Tenten_

Neji, its _Neji._

'What am I going to do?' she panicked.

Wait, she told herself.

'Breathe, Tenten, just breathe.' She repeated in her mind, 'there is no reason for you to run away because Neji doesn't like you. No he does not.'

Neji's pretty white—

No, not pretty. Rephrase, _must_ rephrase.

Neji's normal, normal, _really_ normal white eyes were starring into hers and she couldn't move. It was all because of his _normal_ stare.

Because for some stupid weird reason, Neji seems _different_ from the last time they met… which was in the morning at their training session. How could someone change so _fast_?

"Where were you?" Neji asked.

Tenten felt crazy, insane even. Here was her sparring partner, greeting her, and she wanted to run away. What was _wrong_ with her?

"I… I mean, we, uhm, er," the words she spoke didn't seem to make sense to her anymore.

Was she going crazy?

"Inoinvitedmetoagirlsnightout." She stammered, quickly.

"Come again?" was his reply and for some weird reason, Tenten didn't hear a single hint of coldness in it.

She really was going crazy.

"Ino invited me to a girl's night out and Hinata and Sakura were there too." She repeated.

'Good,' she told herself, 'I sounded _normal.'_

If she really was going crazy, she will _not_ show it because the last thing she needs is to embarrass herself in front of her sparring partner.

Wait a minute! He was just her sparring partner so it didn't matter if she was embarrassing herself or not.

When did she start to care anyways?

It wasn't like she liked him.

She didn't… right?

No, she didn't and she was going to prove it. He didn't like her either and she was also going to prove that too. She will prove everybody wrong and then…then nothing. Yeah, she'll show them all that she's correct, that she's not wrong. Because, Neji didn't like her and she didn't like him. No she did not and no he did not.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Neji, a hint of concern in his voice.

But Tenten didn't hear him anymore because what she decided to do is going to be the most unforgettable moment of her life.

"Neji, want to be my boyfriend?" She asked, feeling the shame of it all.

Neji looked shock but he replied without a pause, "No."

And all hell broke loose.

XXx

_--Neji_

Did she just ask him out?

Did she just ask him out?

Did she just ask him out?

Neji was in shock. He was in shock. He was _really _in shock. What did he say? He couldn't remember what he said. Screw him for his stupid quick responses. He can't even remember what he said. He felt frustrated with himself. This was so pissing. This was annoying, this is worst than worst. What the hell did he say?

He watched as Tenten stared at him back and quickly run away.

"Wait!" he shouted, but she was long gone.

'Did… did I say no?' he yelled at himself, 'Why the hell didn't I say yes?'

He hated himself sometimes.

xxx

_--Tenten_

Okay.

He said no.

He really said it.

She was expecting it.

She really was.

So why did she feel like crying?

Why did it _hurt?_

'I'm… about to cry,' she thought to herself noticing that her vision was starting to blur, 'I can't cry in front of Neji!'

She ran because that was all she could think of doing.

She got her answer.

She proved them all wrong at a price she didn't want.

Because she now realized, she actually liked him, no, _loved_ him unconsciously without knowing herself.

And it _hurt._

She ran and ran and _just_ ran.

More tears were welling in her eyes and some started to even drop.

Tenten _doesn't_ cry but she doesn't know who she is anymore.

For all she knows, she never even knew herself because she never knew that she liked him. She never noticed that she actually liked him. Just how long, how _long_ has she been harboring unconscious feelings for Hyuuga Neji without realizing it? It was so… unlike her. It wasn't her!

Running was all she could think of doing.

She was _desperate_ to escape from this little thing called _reality._

For it _hurt_ and Tenten never felt like this before.

It was all new to her.

Xxx

_--Neji_

"Tenten, wait!" shouted Neji.

He's never been _this_ loud before.

He's never been _this_ emotional.

He's never been _this_ weird before.

Come to think of it, he's never had to chase something because everything just came to him.

"Tenten!" he repeated. He was running after her and why was she running anyways?

She wasn't listening to him and it was like she couldn't hear him.

Neji _hated_ being ignored.

He actually hated many things, really.

But _this_ he couldn't accept.

Why the hell was she running?

"Tenten!" he said desperately.

A Hyuuga was never desperate. A Hyuuga was never desperate. A Hyuuga was never desperate.

But nothing seemed to matter anymore.

The rules seemed to vanish from his mind.

The things that made him _himself_ vanished just like that.

Disappearing, disappearing, and disappearing just like he was.

If anyone saw him, if anyone saw him—it didn't matter no more.

"Tenten!" he yelled, yet again.

She wasn't stopping. She _really_ wasn't stopping. It never mattered this much to him before and he's always ignored it but why, just _why_ was he breaking all the rules and running after her instead of the other way around?

He didn't know and he couldn't stop himself because he didn't even _feel_ like himself.

It was like he was another person.

It was like he was _possessed._

Xxx

_--Tenten_

Run. Just run.

And she complied.

She was running and she couldn't feel if she was exhausted or not.

She felt like she ran a million miles but she could be wrong.

She just knew that if she stopped—then… she'd have to face reality.

Reality was a place she didn't want to be.

Reality was a place she didn't want to think about.

Reality was a place she didn't want to face.

Reality was a place where she didn't _belong._

She was crying.

She was crying.

She was _really_ crying.

And her heart still hurt.

She's never cried when she found out her favorite aunt was dying. She's never cried when she tripped and scrapped her knee. She's never cried when her parents always left her alone. She's never cried, period.

At least she's never cried as much as now.

Where was she going? She didn't know.

She just wanted to be away.

Where was away anyways?

She didn't know that either.

She didn't care actually.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt two arms wrap around her, securing her from running. She struggled, nothing worked.

"I caught you." She heard, the voice was so familiar, so unreal—and it made her realize who those arms that held her belonged to…

And time froze, _literally._

Xxx

_--Neji_

He hated touching people.

He hated it.

He really hated it.

Because he always thought, if someone else touched him, he would forget the warmth of his mother, the warmth of his father, the warmth that he had always _longed,_ trying to remember.

And here he was, Hyuuga Neji, hugging someone on his _free_ will.

What was he doing?

What _has_ he been doing?

He finally started thinking again.

His _brain_ started to _function_ again.

And he just realized what he did.

But did it really matter?

He caught her.

He actually caught her.

And that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

_Her…_

Xxx

_--Tenten_

"You are crying." He stated.

She was.

She chose not to reply.

The tears just kept coming.

"Why?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

He was hugging her. He was hugging her. He was hugging _her_ and not anybody else.

It felt like a _dream._

Maybe it was a dream.

She didn't know anymore. Everything was so confusing. It must've been the tears fault. That's it. He must've pitied her. He must _still_ pity her. Otherwise he wouldn't be here right now, hugging her like that. It was just _wrong_, out of the ordinary.

It was unreal.

It_ wasn't_ real.

It shouldn't be.

It _can't_ be.

And she just _had_ to believe that because if this was really a dream…

She knew that she would never leave it.

She would be satisfied with staying here in this exact spot, in Neji's arms forever. And it no longer mattered that she was crying. Because…

She was happy.

Xxx

_--Neji_

To everything he said, it felt like she was ignoring him.

This was another thing he hated.

But… he didn't really care anymore.

Why he didn't care no more, he wasn't sure himself.

He wasn't about to let go anytime soon, he was afraid.

For once in his life, he was afraid.

He's never been afraid before.

He was afraid that if he let go, she would be like a butterfly and fly away never coming back again. He didn't want _that._ He wanted _her._

"Tenten." He mumbled, bringing her closer towards his chest.

She stiffened.

"Tenten…" he murmured.

Her name sounded so great when it rolled off his tongue.

He didn't know why. It just did.

So he said something else, expecting the worst…

And knowing him, the worst is being ignored, like _that_ isn't happening.

"Let's get married."

Xxx

_--Tenten_

Did he just…

Did he just…

Did he just…

Tenten quickly scrambled out of his arms.

This was real.

'Oh my god,' was the only thing going through her mind.

_Everything _was real.

His voice suddenly snapped her into realization.

_He_ was real.

She turned around and there was actually _emotion_ across his face. He looked _hurt._ She didn't actually want to leave his warm, comforting arms but… it was due to shock.

"You…" she started, "are real."

The hurt quickly left his face, replaced by amusement.

"You are real." She repeated.

He smirked and she felt like punching him.

"You are _really_ real." She mumbled, this time more to herself.

He laughed and she couldn't believe it.

He never laughs but it didn't matter no more.

Hyuuga Neji was laughing at _her._

Nobody laughs at her and gets away with it.

Forgetting her tears, she ran towards him and tries to punch him.

She failed.

Her punch was caught by his palm and now he was clutching her hand.

He was holding it tightly.

And she knew, just knew that this was unbelievably real.

"Okay." She replied, finally.

He looked at her questionably, "Okay for what?"

"You said, 'Let's get married.' So I said, 'Okay,'" She explained, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

She finally realized why he hates repeating himself.

And _he_ has always said, _'Once is more than enough.'_

He was right but she was herself, for who she was…

And with all she had, she murmured softly, "If you say things once, I'll say things twice."

He kissed her so she kissed back.

Words were no longer necessary.

Xxx

Author's Note: That was the longest… thing I've ever written in my life. But, I was a little pissed off with myself that I never completed anything and I've _always_ wanted to write a one-shot. I might go over it one day to re-edit it but not anytime soon, so please excuse the mistakes. Oh yeah, some things are made up but yeah, there you have it—my first one shot ever and the first thing I've ever completed.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
